legacy_of_a_fallen_skyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuja's Journal
First Entry It has been two months since Seselia left. It is much different traveling alone. The path weighs heavier on my heart without a companion to share the burden. I've stopped in a town by the name of SeaStone. I came across an herbalist who was kin to the cause. He offered me lodgings and as many sick as I could care for. Since then, I've been joined by a number of companions. The first one to approach me was Vladimir. Stories had spread of my abilities, Vlad sought me out offering to aid me in my journey. A rather intimidating character, I gauged his commitment to my cause and he seemed willing. I am not sure what his intentions are. He has yet to kill me, but who can guess which side the world will land on. Second to approach me was Melek. He too had heard of my talents and explained that he wished to further my cause. He shared some of his own talents, and his purse, along with some advice for us to travel northwards to avoid the violence I could feel coming. I could not discern his motives, but it was clear he was sympathetic of my troubles. In Selia's absence, I've been feeling more and more lost. There is still much I don't understand about the mending. Even more, my dreams have begun to fill. At night, I'm brought back to my time on the streets. Being invisible, starving. Then to the tower, the isolation. Ugo. Selia was the closest thing to family that I had ever known. She cared for me. She cared for everyone in need. We are leaving in the morning after we have stocked up on supplies. Melek has promised us horses. I've asked to name them Seri. Rise. Entry Two Much has transpired since my previous musings. Most of it within a single day. Our party arrived at the town of Ice Bridge where we were met by Melek's acquaintance, a Lady Merrill, and her party. The Lady carried herself very much in the ways of nobility, but also in way that brings to mind an ice-capped mountain. I shared with her my mending. As I joined her I could feel her exhilaration as she witnessed it. Her companions were interesting as well, the most peculiar one being a stubberly fellow by the name of Goat. As we had breakfast, the Lady requested our assistance. I was hesitant, but Melek insisted it was in our best interest. Our party was joined by two of Lady Merrill's, a sir by the name of Sibastian, and a young man named Kainen. We went in search of a boy and his mother, only to find the mother murdered. After some questioning and investigation we discovered that the son had been kidnapped. The boy, merely 8 years of age, was a bastard of the local lord. Strange how the world enjoys retelling stories. I could not help but think of my own perils at his age. We quickly pursued the kidnappers and were able to rescue the boy. However, blood was spilled in the process. I stood by as the captors were slaughtered at the hands of Vladimir and the others. I imagined myself in his place, my hands squeezing their necks, a fountain of blood. Another little girl had died by my hands. When the boy learned of his mother's fate, I could see that familiar rage. That night I dreamt of that day it changed, of the abyss in Selia's eyes as we fled for our lives, as she told me of her mother, of Avier. I must never fall to that. As our party regrouped, we discovered that Melek had left as suddenly as he had appeared. We returned to town with the boy, and left him in the care of his father. Returning to our inn, I decided to go off on my own for awhile to clear my thoughts. I sought out the local healer in hopes of finding work. I encountered a religious warrior along the way. There is much intolerance in this town. And much ignorance. The midwife I met with was mad. There were significant swaths of misinformation to say the least. I am certain she does much more harm than good to the people she treats. I was fortunate to have been able to accompany her to treat a young boy. She was about to bleed the boy to death, but I managed to stop her in time. I feel that something needs to be done, but I know not what. I feel that it is important to keep a record of these events. I need a way to keep myself accountable. Wherever Selia is, when our paths cross again I want to meet her knowing I've upheld my oath.